Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is the nineteenth episode of the Third Season, and sixty-third episode in the series. Summary thumb|280px|right|Promo TYLER RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS — Elena and Damon set off together to make sure Jeremy is safe in Denver and to see if his special abilities can help reveal the information they need about ancient vampire bloodlines . It doesn’t take them long to learn that Jeremy has been hanging with the wrong people. Stefan and Klaus both go to brutal extremes in their search for the missing weapon. Caroline is thrilled when Tyler returns to town but Tyler soon suspects that something has been going on between Caroline and Klaus. Matt has his hands full trying to keep Rebekah busy organizing the school’s upcoming 1920s Decade Dance. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol *Alice Evans as Esther Guest Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Mary Porter Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonists: Klaus, Esther and Kol. * Tyler returns in this episode. * This is the 4th time that Elena and Damon share the same bed after'' As I Lay Dying, The End Of The Affair and Ordinary People.'' * It is revealed that Rose's sired from a vampire named Mary Porter. * Jeremy meets Kol and Rose (as a ghost) in this episode. * It is revealed that Kol has been posing as Jeremy's friend in Denver Continuity * Rose was last seen in The Descent. She died from Jules' werewolf bite, which was first seen in By the Light of the Moon. This episode marks her first appearance as a ghost and also her only appearence in season 3. * Tyler was last seen in The Ties That Bind. His voice was heard in Dangerous Liaisons. * Jeremy's last appearance was in Break On Through during a phone call, and seen on Klaus's cell phone (through Kol) in The Murder of One. * Kol and Esther were both last seen in All My Children. Cultural References *"Heart of Darkness " is a 1902 novella by Joseph Conrad. It refers to the unphamtomable darkness within human beings when they commit heinous acts of evil. *There is also a movie named Heart of Darkness it is about a trading company manager that travels up in an African river to find a missing outpost head and discovers the depth of evil in humanity's soul. This movie was released in 1993. *In the abc's "Once Upon A Time" tv series there's an episode called "Heart of darkness. In this episode Snow White wants revenge and she's even ready to kill the Queen and have justice in her own way just like Rebekah (possessd by Esther) wants all the Originals to die in TVD. *"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde " is a 1886 novella by Robert Louis Stevenson. It's about a case of split personalities. Dr Jekyll is the moral one, while Mr Hyde is evil. the impact of the novella was such that the phrase "Jekyll and Hyde" came to mean a person who is vastly different in moral from one situation from the next. *Damon calls Jeremy "Whoopy". In the 1990 movie "Ghost ", Whoopie Goldberg plays the psychic who allows the ghost of Sam to comunicate with his surviving wife Molly. Their most poignant scene happens around a pottery wheel. *"Home! Sweet Home! " is a 1823 song. It has become a cultural staple for many generations. *"Moby Dick " is a 1851 novel by Herman Nelville. It's became the metaphor for single mindedly pursuing one's objective, even if it brings one's own destruction. *"Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary " is a popular nursery rhyme, although it's meaning and origin are unknown. *"Groupie " is a person who seeks intimancy with a celebrity. Quotes : Jeremy: "You traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" : Damon: "Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." : Rose: "Tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Elena." : Rose (to Jeremy about Damon): "Tell him he is still dripping with sex." : Elena: "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you." : Damon: "Do you?" : Stefan: "No matter what I﻿ go through to get her back, fighting my bloodlust, trying to gain control my life again, none of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else." : Damon: "Next time we compell him, remind me to make him better at baseball. (to Elena about Jeremy)." : Elena: (to Alaric) "Stefan thinks I have unresolved feelings for Damon." : Alaric: "Do you?" : Elena: "I guess that’s why I’m going on this trip." : Rebekah/Esther : "﻿I dont want one original to die, I want them all to die" : Stefan: "Kill an Original vampire, kill his entire bloodline." : Klaus: "So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake." : Stefan: "Tell me where the stake is before I kill you... Where's the stake?!" : Elena:'' "Why don't you let anyone see the good in you?"'' : Damon: "When people see good they expect good. And I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations." : Caroline: "We are gonna do this an actual bed, right?" : Tyler: "Yes. Once I know how to deal with Klaus." : Caroline:'' "Tell him to suck it."'' Gallery Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 3x19 - Heart of Darkness|Heart of Darkness Canadian Promo Video:Vampire Diaries & Secret Circle - New Generic Promo|TVD and TSC Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x19 - Heart of Darkness HD|Heart of Darkness Webclip 1 Video:3x19 Heart of Darkness clip from Live! With Kelly|Heart of Darkness Webclip 2 Video:'The Vampire Diaries' Season 3 Episode 19 "Heart of Darkness" Sneak Peek 3|Heart of Darkness Webclip 3 Video:The Vampire Diaries - Heart of Darkness Producer's Preview|Heart of Darkness Producer's Preview Pictures tvd_595.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness7.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness11.jpg Rose3x18.jpg|Rose reappears VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-02.jpg Jeremy Damon Heart of Darkness 122.jpg stefan Heart of Darkness 176.jpg jeremy elena damon Heart of Darkness 195.jpg jeremy Heart of Darkness 315.jpg damon Heart of Darkness 392.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 376.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 421.jpg damon elena Heart of Darkness 428.jpg Damon Heart of Darkness 461.jpg Stefan Heart of Darkness 466.jpg Heart of Darkness 478.jpg Heart of Darkness 486.jpg Heart of Darkness 497.jpg Heart of Darkness 516.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Tyler caroline kissing Heart of Darkness 560.jpg Heart of Darkness 570.jpg stefan Heart of Darkness 642.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 652.jpg tumblr_m1pfhvwjzo1r3761so3_500.gif VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-27.jpg|Damon holds Elena's hand VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-30.jpg|Damon lies next to Elena Tumblr m1z5gv4Kte1qho4rpo3 250.jpg tumblr_m1z52bCrNl1r65yjco7_r1_250.gif|Elena and Damon hold hands hod41.jpg hod42.jpg hod43.jpg hod44.jpg hod45.jpg hod46.jpg hod47.jpg hod48.jpg hod49.jpg hod50.jpg hod51.jpg hod52.jpg hod53.jpg hod54.jpg hod55.jpg hod56.jpg hod57.jpg hod58.jpg hod59.jpg hod60.jpg hod61.jpg hod62.jpg hod63.jpg hod64.jpg hod65.png hod79.png hod80.png hod81.png De heart.jpg Diapositiva4.JPG Diapositiva2.JPG Diapositiva1.JPG Diapositiva5.JPG Diapositiva6.JPG xc.png ss.png sd.png aa.png Tumblr m2rbjb6xM31qmrg0eo2 250.gif Tumblr m2rbjb6xM31qmrg0eo3 250.gif Tumblr m2rbjb6xM31qmrg0eo4 250.gif Delena kiss.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD314.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-3.jpg TVD319-5.jpg|When Esther possesses Rebekah and stares at Klaus. TVD326.jpg TVD328.jpg TVD329.jpg|Mary Potter found dead TVD333.jpg Delena hands by charlottina-d4x15lr.gif Delena stare by charlottina-d4x2z16.gif tumblr_m2r9xsuCxg1qevu04o1_500.png|Delena TVD331.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD327.jpg TVD325.jpg TVD324.jpg TVD321.jpg TVD320.jpg TVD336.jpg TVD318.jpg TVD317.jpg TVD334.jpg TVD319.jpg TVD335.jpg TVD323.jpg Delena caress by charlottina-d4x4swc.gif Delena kiss 3x19 by charlottina-d4x122c.gif TVD559.jpg TVD569.jpg TVD561.jpg TVD557.jpg TVD560.jpg TVD563.jpg TVD567.jpg TVD556.jpg Esther dead.png TVD324.jpg Elenaanddamontumblr.jpg|'ROSE, JEREMY, DAMON AND ELENA'|linktext=ROSE, JEREMY, DAMON AND ELENA 1000px-TVD315.jpg Tumblr_m3opr4T1qm1qbbot3o4_250.gif 1000px-TVD315.jpg References See Also Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide